


Christmas Carol

by Wendymypooh



Series: M7 Christmas Series [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD Dunne and his lady love, Casey Wells attends the Four Corners Christmas party together, and share a special moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carol

JD Dunne nervously waited in Nettie Wells’s sitting room for his girlfriend, Casey Wells to make her appearance. Things between the two of them had finally gotten back on track after the whole mess involving Mattie Stokes had broken them up. Nothing like nearly dying to wake up a man to the important things in his life, especially the one girl he had ever cared a lick for.   
“Relax, J.D. before you wear a hole out in my rug.” Nettie Wells told the young peacekeeper. “Casey will be out in a couple of minutes.”   
J.D. stopped pacing and flashed the older woman an apologetic smile. “I didn’t think I would be this nervous about asking Casey out our first social together. Especially after all the times we’ve gone riding, fishing, or swimming together.”   
Nettie smiled understandingly at him. “I expect it’s because the two of your have grown closer over the past couple of weeks.”   
“Suppose you are right.”   
The door to Casey’s room opened and she stepped out into the sitting room. J. D. stared at her. She wore a cream-colored blouse with lace around the color and wrists. It was tucked into a russet colored skirt that fell to her ankles and accentuated her slender waist. She wore her curly auburn hair with the sides swept back away from her face with a bow made out of the same cloth as the skirt.   
When a few moments had passed and J.D. had not said anything, Casey bit her bottom lip and cast her aunt an anxious look. Another moment or two passed and Casey’s anxiety started to turn into anger.   
“Well?” she demanded, waving her hand in J.D.’s direction to get his attention.   
“Huh? Oh…” J.D. said coming out of his speechless state and throwing her a sheepish smile. “You sure are pretty Casey.”   
Casey flushed with pleasure at his words. “Really, J.D.?”   
I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” J.D. told her, walking toward her.   
He leaned over and kissed her when he reached her, to seal his approval of her attire. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave herself over to the kiss. J.D. encircled her waist with his own arms and the kiss deepened.   
Nettie waited for a couple of minutes and then cleared her throat. “If the two of you can see fit to stop kissing long enough to escort an old woman into town to a party, I’d be obliged.”   
J.D. and Casey broke off the kiss immediately, both of their faces turning scarlet with embarrassment at such a display in front of Nettie.   
“I’m sorry Miss Nettie…” J.D. began as Casey said, Aunt Nettie I’m…”   
Nettie held up her hand to stave off the rest of their individual apologies. “No apologies necessary. It does this old heart of mine good to see you two finally come to your senses and realize how important you are to each other.”   
“We best be on our way them. “ J.D. said, taking Casey by the hand and offering his other arm to Nettie.   
“Guess we better.” Nettie agreed.   
J.D. escorted the two Wells’ women out to the wagon he had borrowed from Yosemite at the livery for the evening. Once they were all settled on the wagon seat, J.D. picked up the reins and set the team of horses into motion. Nettie started a Christmas carol as they drove out of the yard, and J.D. and Casey cheerfully joined in as they rode into town.


End file.
